


Things Have Changed

by Rezznouf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Crazy Different, Omega Verse, OmegaOFC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Plot With Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post Civil War, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Scenting, Threesome - F/M/M, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezznouf/pseuds/Rezznouf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikayla is this sister of Tony Stark and as an Omega she was kept away from the world as a means of protection. Now that Bucky has been found, Tony agrees to allow him in the tower to help with his rehabilitation, right into the path of his sister. Mikayla takes it upon herself to help this poor alpha recover from the years of torture and become a stable member of society once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the ambient light in the room grew brighter you knew that it would be time to wake up soon and you simply waited for FRIDAY's voice to call out your 7am wake-up call. Turning your head slightly to the side to see out the wall to wall window that took up the east facing wall, you tried to mentally prepare myself for the day. It was happening, the Winter Soldier would be coming into your home, your pack den. When Tony had told you that an unknown and unstable Alpha would now be coming in and roaming the halls of your den it made you understandably nervous but you agreed because of Steve. This poor soul who had been searching non stop for the better part of a year to find his best friend all but begged to have him stay where he could be free to roam but still contained in the tower where he couldn't hurt anyone. Tony had been apprehensive at first as you were an Omega, the bottom tier of the social structure, small, and needing an Alpha or Beta to protect you. While you never agreed with societies views of Omegas there was little you could do, it was dangerous out there without the protection of an Alpha or Beta. As the sister of a billionaire there was no chances taken that anything could happen to you so you did as you were told and remained out of the public eye, in the background, where you would be safe.

"Miss Stark, it is time to get up and start the day. Mr. Stark will be arriving with the rest of the pack in two hours time"

It seemed that your musing had to be cut short. Giving a rather large huff, you pulled yourself into the sitting position and thanked FRIDAY before moving into the bathroom to start the day. "FRIDAY do you think I should be there when they arrive?" you pulled off your pajamas and hopped into the shower. "I believe that Mr. Stark has requested that you remain out of sight until Mr. Barnes is settled into his new home." Nodding absentmindedly you hit the play button waterproof, wall-mounted stereo, blasting your favorite 80's/90's music. 

Once showered, dressed and ready for the day you looked at the time and realized that there was still and hour and a half before the team got here, enough time to go and make breakfast. Though you had a kitchen on your floor, like many of the other Avengers, it was much preferred to eat in the communal kitchen. The whole communal floor was where most spent their free time, it was considered the heart of pack den and a good place to socialize and strengthen bonds. As you entered the open concept space that included a tv/lounge area, kitchen, raised sitting space, and large double doors leading out to a balcony, you were hit in the face with the combined scent of everyone. It was comforting especially while you were nervous about today's events.

Looking around the two story room you smiled at all the memories. The kitchen island that was off to the right hand side was where you all often gathered for breakfast. The tv/lounge where many of the Avengers would unwind after a mission sat in the left hand side. And the seating area was the first thing that one would see when stepping off the elevator, the front half of the room that lead to the outdoor balcony was all raised, three steps, and had a grouping of oversized chairs and couches all facing each other. Those couches and chairs where large enough to fit many people comfortably was where you all gathered to curl up together at the end of a long day. Looking past the seating area you could see outside, large glass wall and doors that were often open, wafting in the smell and sounds of New York. On the raised area on both the left and right sides of the room were stairs that lead up to a loft balcony space that had a wrap around view of the room below and some seating. Often an unused area of the pack den. On the left and right sides of the room there was a hall way which lead to bathrooms and several small rooms with large beds. These were areas where mated pairs could go off and sleep if they were too lazy to head to their own floors or needed a nap. Often used when the pack had a small party and people were too drunk to get to their own floors.

A quick breakfast later and you glanced at the clock seeing there was still a half hour before arrival time. "FRIDAY, is the team still moving on time?" You had started the wander around the room at a leisurely pace. But as leisurely as your pace was it stemmed out of a nervous habit, like when people wander around a room while on the phone. "Yes Miss Stark the jet will be arriving in 28 minutes." Nodding. "Thanks" Touching a record player in one corner of the tv area you smiling while thinking of your brother and his eccentric habits and taste in music. The record player was a gift you had given him for his birthday years back and like many of the other things you had given him it was placed in a highly use, easy access area. Moving onto the raised seating area you sat on a couch getting a waft of Clints scent, gun powder and leather, something that was very close to Natasha's leather and metal scent. It was probably why they were a mated pair.

Unlike many other packs, the Avengers were an interesting group, most of the time Alphas didn't get along in close quarters and didn't care much for anyone coming close to their bond mates. A bond itself could be between two or more people which always consisted of an Alpha and a Beta and/or an Omega. Bond mates all lived together in one house and were a 'pack'. Which made the Avengers situation more unusual. Natasha, Clint and Darcy were bond mates; Natasha being the Alpha, and Clint and Darcy Betas. Next there was your brother Tony, Pepper, and Bruce; Pepper the strongest Omega you had ever seen, Tony a beta and Bruce who was originally a beta and became an Alpha after the whole Hulk situation occurred. Steve was an Alpha who was unbonded, apparently according to history he was one of the few male omegas out there but after the super serum his standing in the three tiered society was moved to the top. Sam Wilson who was an unbonded Beta who was an honorary member of the pack. And finally yourself who was an unbonded Omega. As a whole you were a pack that consisted on smaller mated pairs. Somehow you all made it work, a miracle all in itself.

Alphas where the one who initiated the bonds and were usually the protectors, leaders, and breadwinners in society. Betas lived and worked without much hassle but were generally payed less than an Alpha for the same job. Omegas unfortunately were usually unable to find jobs because they were seen as weaker and lesser, someone to have and hold but kept safe away from others. In a pack Omegas were treasured and protected. But out in the world it was dangerous, an Alpha and Betas was always on the lookout for an Omega to join them as they were the only ones able to reproduce. Because of this many Omegas were kidnapped and sold into slavery. Which was why like yourself, many Omegas were kept hidden most of their lives.

Betas were the most plentiful in the world and a pack would usually have more than one Beta in it. Alpha would be the second highest in population level but came no where close to the number of Betas out there. And finally Omegas which where far and few between as it seemed. But as most were hidden away from the world it was difficult to tell true numbers, even in a census many would not report themselves and their family as Omegas.

After sitting for a moment you dragged yourself up and over to the balcony doors and stepped out into the warm summer morning. Appreciating the view for a few moments while waiting for the jet to arrive with your brother and the team. They had been away for about a week now, once the Winter Soldier has been found, Steve had moved him to a secure location where he could help his best friend calm down and recover for a while. When he thought that his friend was no longer a danger to the team he asked them to the safe house to meet and see how the famed Winter Soldier would react to Steve's strange and weird pack. You were left behind during this visit because no one was sure how an Alpha who had been on suppressants for so long would react to an unbonded Omega.

Tony had called you several time to check in and you were able to glean enough information to know that even thought James was not overly violence or aggressive he was primal in his actions. Finally being free from suppressants had sent him in and out of rages, ruts, and depressions. The man wanted to be around as few people as possible and wanted to talk even less, he would often be caught skulking around the edges of a room and would make quick escapes when confronted on any level. But this seemed to be a massive improvement from his original condition as he was being brought back to the tower.

After looking out on the sky line for some time you heard the tell tale sound the jet coming in from the distance. Watching it slow into a hover and transverse to the roof of the building where you could no longer see it. Knowing they would be coming in soon you move back to the elevator that would take you back to your own floor but stopped just short of the door. You were curious and wanted to see what this new Alpha was really like for yourself but knew you would get in trouble if Tony saw you. Glancing up at the wrap around balcony you smiled to yourself. 

"FRIDAY, if Tony asks I'm in my room."

Moving your poorly thought out plan into action you got excited, soon you would be seeing the Winter Soldier for yourself. This could be the best or worst mistake you ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only now that you realized just how out of use the upper wrap around balcony of the pack den was. As you lay in the dust that seemed to have accumulated over time all you could think about was how could this floor be so dusty? Your brother was a total slob but employed enough cleaners that the whole tower was spotless at all times. In retro spec it was not often that they were allowed into the pack den as the combined scents that made everyone feel comfort would be washed away in the process. 'But I mean come on this is ridiculous here' you thought as you wiped your nose in an attempt not to sneeze.

Just as you were about to tell FRIDAY to schedule a cleaner you heard the tell tale soft ding followed by elevator doors opening. 

Wanting to listen for a moment, almost expecting to be caught immediately, you waited. There was some foot steps and you could already smell the familiar scent of your brother wafting up towards you. He was only gone a week but you had still missed him, he practically raised you and he was the only family you had left. It didn't take him long to open his big mouth either. 

"My god is it good to be back." He must have flopped down on a couch as you heard the rustle of fabric. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint also seemed to be there. Bruce 'hmm'ed at Tony before sitting as well. You couldn't hear Natasha or Clint walking around but could smell their familiar scents. The two silent assassins also seemed to sit down and relax. "Once Steve finally convinces James off the plane then we can all go to bed, it has been a long week." Natasha said to the group. To which you let out a silent sign of disappointment. If Steve and James were still on the plane then who knows how long it could take them to get here, if Steve could convince him to get off the plane at all. All this meant that you were more likely to be caught, the longer you stayed the more chances the perceptive Natasha and Clint would have to find you in your hiding spot.

\- - - - - -

Your pack had been sitting in large plush sofas for a good 20 minutes now all sipping at drinks that Tony had made, seemingly having a great time laughing about some mission from years back. All this was happening while you had been sucking enough dust to be a vacuum and just as you were about to give up and attempt to shimmy your way out of the room you heard the tell tale 'ding' once more. The room fell silent, you could only assume that they were all looking at the elevator that was right below you. As much as you wanted to crawl your way forward to get a look this would be the worst time, the entire pack would be staring just as much as you wanted too. So you waited and listened as well as you could.

The first thing you could hear was Steve talking in hushed tones, no words, just mumbles. He must have been bargaining with James to get off the elevator. It must have been working too because shuffling feet were now moving below you. As much as you wanted him to hurry up and get his butt in to you could get a look at him you understood. Even if you discount what had happened to him there was the issue of entering another packs den. On a social level it was a faux pas to ever enter another packs space, it was an intimate area for connections and bonding, to enter a relatively unknown den was just rude. Most packs would have an entertaining area towards the front of their homes and a smaller den near the back where it was quieter and more protected. On a primal level it was also dangerous territory; the den was where Alpha, Betas, and Omegas could unwind, break free from any role that they took on in the outer world and enjoy their pack without worry. Alphas especially were extremely threatened by anyone who could be a threat to their pack entering their den. So James being nervous to enter this den was not something anyone should be surprised about.

And of course any peace that had been made had to be ruined by your brother. "Well if it isn't ol'Buckaroo. Finally decided to join the party eh?" The shuffling stopped, James must have frozen which was followed by Steve coming to the rescue. "Tony! Enough, now is not the time." Bruce obviously trying to keep the peace stepped in. "Why don't we make some food, it's been a long day and I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry." This was probably a ploy, with everyone in the kitchen area it would give James time to explore the room in relative peace. 

In another 5 minutes everyone was sitting around the island and you weren't sure where James was, the sound of food prep covered the subtle sounds of his movement. You figured it would also cover the sound of you, so you started the slow shimmy crawl towards the edge. As you got there you saw that you were correct in the assumption that they were all in the kitchen all of them looking away from the rest of the room except for Steve, who's eyes were glued to the person you were looking for. Turning your head to the left you saw him for the first time just standing there. His profile was towards you and how amazing it was. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome; rugged dark hair that fell around his face in a messy fashion, beautiful blue eyes* that you just wanted to look at for days, and a strong jaw line that just made you want to purr in satisfaction. 

James seemed to be frozen, surveying over the room, eyes darting around to watch for any threat. When he found none he made small movements, glancing towards the kitchen before turning to the tv area. Obviously ruling out the busy side of the room for exploration. As he moved to his chosen side he would give the occasional sniff, scenting the air, figuring out his surroundings. Once reaching the lounge he walked to the record player and dragged his hand across the top, bringing his hand up to his nose and sniffed. Quick as lighting, so fast you almost didn't see it his tongue darted out and touched the tips of his fingers. Watching this weird display for a moment you glance back to Steve to see his reaction only to realize that James must have been keeping his actions hidden from the group by having his back turned. After moving around the lounge for a few moments more he went up the three steps to the seating area and began scenting again, lifting his nose to the air this time as if trying to catch a passing smell before the wind blew it away. Stopping for a moment he started to look around him once more. In a moment of panic that he would look up and see you, you pushed yourself back from the edge. The glass railing that went around the balcony would not protect you from his view should he move it slightly upwards.

Waiting for a minute or two you heard the doors to the outside open and all the chatter from the Avengers quieted right down. Thinking it was safe enough to move forward, you crawled back to the edge again. James stood just outside the doorway and the Avengers all waited on baited breathe, ready to jump into action should the ex-villain attempt to escape. He took a few more steps out and began scenting. You couldn't imagine what he would be smelling out there, the balcony was high enough that the wind carried anything and everything to and from the outdoor space. Obviously not finding the area that interesting he turned and moved back in.

You froze. Heart pounding in your ears.

His movement was so sudden and now he was angled to face you head on, you couldn't move a muscle. If you so much as twitched he would be drawn to the movement. So you stayed and you waited. Just as you thought his head was going to turn up, Steve interrupted his inspection. "Buck? You alright? Do you want anything to eat? You must be hungry." One super soldier looked at another for several seconds before he was ignored and James continued his inspection. He took a couple of steps down to the main floor and began scenting.

'Oh my god.' Was your only thought. It came to you in a flash, he was looking for you. He had been move around the room, following the path you had taken just an hour before. If he kept this up then he would be wandering up to your level any minute. Pushing back from the railing once more you looked for an escape. There was nothing.

'What am I going to do! Tony is going to have my head if he finds me.' You were panicking at this point, the only way out of the floor was by elevator or off the balcony, both of which were inaccessible to you at this point. "Oh God, why did I do this" Whispering to yourself was the only way you could keep calm at this point. Seeing no escape your only option was to slide under a thin couch that was up here more for decoration than anything else.

"Hey Buck, where are you going?" you could hear Steve calling out to his friend. Which he was once again ignored, but Natasha replied "Just leave him Steve, he's fine." There was some grumbling coming from the Alpha but he let the subject drop. 'Oh Steve, no! Call him back! Call him back!' it was like a mantra in your head, hoping, praying. For a second you thought your prayers had been answered because you couldn't hear any foot steps, and just as you breathed a sigh of relief the end of the couch over your feet was lifted and your foot was grabbed. Releasing a small "Epp!" James began dragging you out by your foot and placing you right between his leg. He stood over top of you releasing your foot and just staring down at you. You lay their frozen waiting to see if he would maul you to death or not.

He looked down at you, analyzing your lack of movement and looking over your body quickly before glancing back to your face. Your hands were up around your throat, covering it in case he wanted to slash at it. He stared for another moment before dropping down to his knees, now straddling your waist. Your heart rate sky rocketed and your breathing became heavy. Reaching forward his hands snapped to your wrists pulling them both away and trapping them on either side of your head. Your eyes locked on his face you stopped breathing when he bared his teeth at you and gave a low growl. Thinking this was the end you closed your eyes and turned your head to the side, offering up your neck in submission hoping he wouldn't kill you. 'Why?! why didn't i just stay away? Why can't I listen to Tony for once?'

Your show of submission must have done something because you weren't dead yet. Peaking one eye open and looking at him his face was much closer, right near your exposed neck and he was sniffing. A whimper came from your throat, a small plea, something that many Omega use to call to their Alpha when in danger, something you have never had to use before. He froze above you quickly glancing at you face before a low deep purr rumbled from his chest.

You didn't know what it was but this purr flipped a switch in you. The reassuring sounds of a powerful Alpha turned your body to jelly, all the tension leaving your limbs. Your small quiet whimper stopped immediately and it was like you could feel the vibrations from his chest in your lower stomach. Creating feelings that you had yet to experience in your relatively short life.

Seeing your body relaxing he continued his inspection of your neck, sniffing here and there, before giving it a long slow lick from your collar bone to just below your ear. A shiver zapped down your spine and an involuntary coo escaped your lips. His sniffing was followed by small nibbles up and down obviously looking for something which he would not find. 

From a young age all Omegas are taught that scent glands were on the right side of the neck and bonding glands were on the left. It is hammered into all young minds that if at anytime threatened they were to present the right side of the neck as a show of submission and to protect the left side of the neck, especially from Alpha looking to mate.

When you realized what he was looking for you panicked again, there was no way you could take on this picture of perfect masculinity. You knew that your brother was just over the edge of the balcony but with your neck exposed if you made to much of a commotion this Alpha on top of you could rip your throat out. So you lay there in a panic. Another whimper came out which had a surprising effect on the male above you. Instead of being angered like you expected he leaned back and seemed to check you over; grabbing each arm to look it over, and down your torso. Seeing you were find he stood up quickly and leaned down for you. Not sure what was happening you closed your eyes and felt as you were hefted up into his arms.

There were a few key seconds where nothing happened and as you curled up into a tiny ball still waiting for death you heard the purr. This time was worse, right up against his chest meant that you could practically feel your whole body vibrating with his resonating sounds. And again your body betrayed you, going completely laxed against his strong muscular chest. Having enough courage to glance up at him, his deep blue eyes looking back down at you intently. 

Your mind seemed to have left you, you couldn't think, couldn't react, just stare up at the beautiful creature before you. He seemed to have made a decision because he looked up and turned, heading back for the stairs leading to the main area below. As soon as he looked away it was like the spell was broken and you realized where you were. 'What am I doing?! This man has killed hundreds if not thousands of people. Why body? Why are you doing this?' It was so easy to forget who this man was, an unstable Alpha who had probably not been around an Omega in some time. But like all other Omegas out there you had the fantasy, to have a big strong Alpha to protect you from everything, fall in love, and have pups with. Oh how the movies had filled your head with lies and unreachable dreams 'Screw you society! For putting these thoughts in my head.' 

As he made his way down the stairs you realized just how quiet this man was, it was like the only thing you could hear was your own breathing and pounding heart rate in your ears. James walked over to one of the over sized chairs in the seating area and while holding you in his flesh and blood arm, he pulled all the blankets and pillows off this chair. You would be in full view of the Avengers if anyone of them were to turn around. As much as you wanted to listen to your body and melt into this big strong creature you head was smarter than your body and trying to scream logic at you. Hoping that one of those idiots would just turn and save you. Placing you down dead centre he began replacing all the pillows and blankets around you. It was finally then that his movements caught the attention of the team that was sitting around the island. Steve was the first to notice and it was like he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, eyes rapidly moving between the focused James who was moving from couch to couch to gather all the pillows and blankets he could, back to your large still watering doe eyes, sitting stuffed in cushions. He looked a few more moments before tentatively calling out.

"Mik?"

And then it all went down hill very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm going the eye colour of the actor who plays the Winter Soldier, the comics he has brown eyes but the movies is blue.
> 
> I'm Canadian so there is often going to be times where I spell a word like colour (color) and people will think it is wrong but it's not. Just so you know. But there will probably also be spelling errors because I dont always grasp the English language with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing at the mess that had just occurred was really the only reaction you could think of. 

'I mean really how does this happen.' 

Looking around you saw your brother pinned to the floor by Natasha and Clint, both of which seemed to be struggling, surprisingly. But then again if you had been Tony you wouldn't have wanted your poor innocent sister being held eight maybe nine feet in the air by a unstable ex-villain Alpha either. As you looked around the room you just wonder where it all really went wrong. Glass shatters on the floor, food and dishes not decorated the marble tiled kitchen. Steve stood off to one side, hands held up in a surrendered pose, shuffling a few inches forward ever so often while trying to talk James of this cliff he was on internally. Bruce was on the other side doing just the same thing. As both males moved closer and closer, James began growling back and forth, backing away from the group as best he could.

Which left you, poor innocent you. Being held by James straight above his head in an attempt to keep you away from everyone else in the room.

\-----------

"Mik?"

Tony's head snapped to you two of you immediately. His care free attitude gone in an instant when he realized that his sister, baby sister, was less than three feet from a known killer, The Winter Soldier for gods sake. Jumping into action he tried to jump over the island to get to you both spitting a slew of curses and commands as he went. "Mikayla! Get away from him! RIGHT NOW!" James took notice to the sudden threat to his tranquil plans of building you a nest to sit in and went straight into threaten Alpha mode. Turning his back to you facing towards the group and took a defensive position and growled at the reprieved threat of your brother. Steve was up and taking large steps towards you both and Nat and Clint both grabbed one of Tony's arms. Bruce also took to Steve's side and the two began trying to reason with James. "Bucky, you don't have to do this. Step out of the way and we can get Mik." One best friend tried to reason with the other. Bruce nodded "He's right, why don't we all calm down and get something to eat." This only went on for a moment. Tony, who had only made it half way across the island before being grabbed, was spitting mad and struggling with all his might to get closer to his sister. All the food and drinks that were scattered around the surface were being clicked and pushed off as he continued to yell. "You lay one finger on her and I will rip your hand right off! Then I'll make you another metal arm so I can rip that one off too!"

James seeing the Alpha and Beta advancing on his position from either side began to panic. You could see it in his movements; head darting back and forth, growls and threatening gestures being thrown at Bruce and Steve, and the subtle retreat little by little. Once the back of his legs brushed against your seated ones he looked back for a split second and then back at the advancing males. This only hardened his resolve, taking one guarded step forward he waited a moment. Seeing that this had no effect on Steve and Bruce he made his move. And again for the second time in a short period you were amazed by this male. Watched as he moved with precision and grace, how the muscles in his back flexed and tightened. Left wondering how they would feel while you dragged your nails across them.

Your musing cut short when something shattered. 'Damn it, how does he distract me like this?' The glass coffee table that was once in the middle of the sitting area was now shattered where Steve had once stood. He must have tucked and rolled out of the way while you were admiring his best friend because he seemed alright from what you could tell.

But still Steve and Bruce advanced, hands held up hoping to appear non threatening to the raging Alpha before them. James, out of options, turned to you, hefting you up into his arms, and moved towards the balcony. The mass of pillows and blankets that had trapped you in place fell away and scatter around your pseudo man made nest. Tony obviously in a moment of clarity saw what was about to happen and called out to his A.I. "FRIDAY lock the god damn doors! Close them!" And the A.I. did just that.

The doors that had been left open from his earlier inspection were now closing. It made you wonder if he had left them open earlier as a means of escape if the occasion were to arise. Then there was a wave of sadness that swept over you, if this was true then it just spoke to terrors that this man has suffered. But you quickly distracted from that line of thought as your body jerked to a stop.

Now seeing his only escape ruined as the doors slammed shut in front of him and gave a small 'click' as it locked, panic set back into his face. He had been back into a corner and turned to face his opponents. Looking down at you and back up at them he pulled you tightly to his chest, turning to the side as a means of covering you from them but also till facing Steve and Bruce. Hearing another crash all eyes were drawn to your brother who had dragged himself closer to the edge and obviously had fallen to the floor. Clint and Nat were still trying to hold him but struggled as he wiggled like a worm to escape.

This encounter seemed to be taking hours, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. The adrenaline running through your veins slowed time to a snails pace and an encounter that was only a few moments in time felt like an eternity in your world. There was so much going on you couldn't process it all. Tony screaming but it was like you couldn't make out the words. You could see Steve and Bruce's lips moving but no noise came out. Your eyes were tunnel visioned, zooming in and out of focus on random things. The adrenaline was overloading your system, for someone who lived their lives in relative solitude and quiet it was too much.

James let out one last growl in hopes that his opponents would back off but Bruce and Steve continued to try and reason with him. Obviously a man out of options he seemed to do the only thing his instinct driven mind could come up with. . . which was raise you above his head. As you were curled up into a tight ball in his chest it was easy for him to take you small body and lift you like you were a sack of potatoes.

It was at this time that you truly realized how strange this man was. Instead of fighting his way out like he probably could have after years of training he ignored all self preservation. The instincts that had to have told him cover his vitals and exposed chest were obviously being ignored. You felt like a toy to a petulant child who thinks if I hold it higher than where other people can reach then no one else can play with it. 

And this was where you were, questioning how you ended up here, where you went wrong. Of course you knew where you went wrong, staying here in the first place. But who actually thinks this is what will happen to them. No one that's who.

'How the hell am I going to get out of this?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter everything calms down a bit, everyone is going to sit down for a somewhat normal conversation and figure this shit out! ;)  
> Then there will be some domestic avengers for a bit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I was in Toronto for FanExpo for the weekend and just got back yesterday. It was awesome and I'm ready to get back to writing.

Things had finally calmed down. 

It took a while but everyone was no longer screaming, growling, fighting, and struggling. When everything had fallen into a Mexican standoff and there was no end in sight, the elevator gave it's 'ding' and out stepped Pepper. Oh beautiful and sweet Pepper. You would never take her for granted again. Apparently while the team was preparing food and James was exploring and had, unknowingly to the team, found you, Tony was texting Pepper that she could come down. The team discussed it and thought that Pepper, a bonded Omega, would be the best to introduce to James. She was the strongest Omega that anyone knew, she had to be to deal with Tony all these years. Like all other Omegas out there she would also be calming. Where Alphas were strong and intense, Omegas were calm and collects. These two tiers of society were meant to be together but were two opposing extremes that could tare each other apart when not careful. This was why Betas were so important. The were neutral, the balance that equalized Alpha and Omega bonds. A particularly pair could need anywhere from one to three Betas to keep the peace and balance out the two polar opposites. As Pepper was bonded she would be less appealing to an Alpha, the pheromones that she would be letting off would not appear appealing to an non mated Alpha. This of course would not always stop them, if one was particularly desperate for an Omega the could take a bonded one and force a new bond on them. Those who did this were the lowest of the low in society. With most of the team there, and James seemingly calm as he explored the room, Tony texted Pepper and let her know it was safe to come down.

So when the elevator open and in walked Pepper everyone froze but her, use to running a company and dealing with Tony she went into action. First to Tony to calm him out of his rage. It took some time but the soothing touches and soft words did the trick and he gave her a short amount of time to deal with it. You could hear him muttering away to himself "If you can't take care of this in five minutes then I'm suiting up." Holding up five finger to emphasis his point. (It did take more than 5 minutes but who was really counting, right?)

Next Pepper surveyed the rest of you all grouped near the doors outside and just sighed in disappointment. Moving forward with the grace of an angel, something that you never could master, she walked closer to Steve and Bruce. Just as she reached them James let out another menacing growl, which caused a moment of panic between Tony and Bruce, but was stopped when Pepper held up 'the finger'.

The finger was the most subtle but influential thing in Peppers arsenal. She would hold up her index and pointer finger, her arm raised ever so slightly. During this treatment she couldn't be bothered to look at the person and if she did then you knew you were in even more trouble then you started in. Once everyone was silenced she turned to James. "Hello James, I know we haven't met yet but I'm Pepper. Why don't you come over here? No one is going to take you Omega from you. Everything is going to be alright." She was sweat, calm and had a small smile that portrayed a look of harmlessness. James seemed to take the bait but obviously not wanting to look like it. He let out a half-hearted growl and slowly lowered you from above his head to his chest. When you wiggled around a bit trying to pass the hint that you wanted to be let down he glared down and you, and like him you took the hint and stopped.

Pepper then turned to everyone and went back into action. "Tony I was you to go get changed, you look like a mess and smell like spaghetti." With a huff your brother uncrossed his arms and headed to the elevator. Giving one last glance back at you he pushed the button and went off to his floor. Pepper glanced up to the ceiling and called out to the AI "FRIDAY I want you to order everyone's favorite take out and add a little bit extra to all of it for James here." "Of course sweat bottom." As the AI responded all you could do was giggle and that was the response of most while Pepper stiffened. "How many times do I have to change my name before Tony stops programing it?" FRIDAY was quick to respond. "At least one more time ma'am." A shake of the head and Pepper was back on her mission. "Steve you and Natasha can clean up this mess and we can move the party over to the TV couches. Clint I want you to head down and wait in the lobby for the food, it usually doesn't take them that long to get here." Nodding everyone went about this jobs while Pepper moved to grab some of the pillows and blankets that had fallen to the floor.

You had to admit this had to all be a part of some larger plan of hers. By looking away from James and turning her back she was ignoring the situation, basically telling everyone through body language that this was done and over with, nothing left to freak out about. It worked too, James was making his way out of the corner slowly, watching and waiting to see if anyone would make a sudden movement.

As everyone went about their jobs Pepper had her small arm load of cushions and walked over to the TV area before setting them down on the couch in the middle. The TV zone was a semi-circle of seating that was centered around one large projection tv screen. On either end of the semi-circle there were two curved love seats, followed by two large chairs and finally a single curved couch the sat directly in front of the screen where Pepper had placed the cushions. She turned and it was just a few soft spoken words and gestures before James was back to his old job of making you a nest, this time on the couch. This went on for a while before Clint and Tony returned, Nat had moved some plates and cutlery on the wooden coffee table and the food was opened. Seeing all this food made you smile, everything finally seemed to be calming down and now that the adrenaline was gone you were tired and hungry. All and all you felt like you were on the edge, you wanted a bite to eat and a nap. All these emotions and craziness had got to you and there was an overwhelming need to cry, not that you were sure where it came from but there was no way you would cry in front of everyone here so you sucked it up and reached for some food.

A smack on the back of the had was followed by a strong "No." your head snapped to James, that was the first word you heard him speak, you were almost certain that the only sound he could make was growls and purrs. Just like that you were drawn right back into your dream state; imagining all the other things he could say while you were alone, doing . . . god knows what. You had to shake your head to clear it to reveal that James had been gathering small bite sized pieces of food on a plate. Some grilled chicken from your Greek food, some naan bread from Clint's Indian, and some chopped veggies from Pepper's Chinese food. Turning back to you he picked up a small piece of chicken and held it out to you. When you reached a hand up to grab it he glared and your hand fell down to your side. With a huff you opened your mouth and accepted your food. Everyone was staring at the two of you and one sharp look from Pepper sent them about their eating habits. After feeding you for a while he put the plate down and surveyed the nest around you. Deeming it unworthy he got up and headed to the seating area to grab some more cushions. 

You watched him for a moment and began to try and escape but being bundled up made that hard. "Enough Mik." You looked up betrayed at Pepper. "You know what he's doing." With a sigh she rubbed her forehead a moment and nodded. "We all know what he's doing but it's keeping him calm and that's what we need right now."

It was true everyone did know what he was doing. As an Alpha it was his job to provide for you, keep you safe, and make sure that others kept their distance. By making a nest for you, feeding you and keeping you close he was calling on your baser instincts. Holding you close and protecting you from the others placed his scent on you and would subconsciously make your mind connect his scent with safety and protecting. This would draw you to him if ever you felt fear or had a sense of nervousness to seek out protection. Feeding you by hand was another tactic, food was what everyone needed to live and to feed you is to provide for you. Though the real question was whether or not he knew what he was doing, for someone who was a mind controlled villain for decades it was hard to tell where he was mentally. All of these things were flirting and wooing tactics of the modern age but were considered extremely forward back in the 20s, 30s, and 40s not something to be taken lightly. Pepper was right though, this was distracting him and calmed him all at once, to take it away from him might send him into another rage. You weren't sure what Pepper was planning at the moment but you really wanted to know. For someone who was sheltered their who lives, introduced to very few people and had little exposure to the outside world, this was all a bit much. Everything was so up in the air, you worked hard to live your life with routine because it kept you from going stir crazy. To go from knowing what you were going to do in the next hour to not knowing anything was hard. But there was a catch. You liked it, you liked this, the feelings you got from James. It didn't help that your natural instincts were preening under this diligent care from an Alpha. Your head said one thing but your body and heart said another. You didn't want to be one of those girls from the movies, who just fell for the guy and let them do things that were obviously crazy to anyone outside the situation but you family was here, your friend, your pack. They would never let anything happen to you right? If things went too far then there would always be someone there to stop it. Even though this man was a crazy over powered ex-villain you had a team of super heroes at your side. So in the end you would go with it. You wanted to help this person, someone who had been controlled their whole lives and forced to do horrible things. So you would stay and you would do what you could to allow James to feel in control of himself and his life around him. As long as your friends were there to watch over you of course. You were bound and determined So you sat there quietly and waited for James to return which he did with more blankets to wrap around you. As he did this you looked at Pepper who nodded back to you. Letting out a soft 'hmm' of appreciation he snapped to look at you. At this point there was mostly resistance on your part so for him it was probably surprising that you suddenly approved of his actions. He dropped a hand on your head and nodded before sitting down and feeding himself. It looked like he didn't need a lot to eat by how much he took but you knew that couldn't be true. His size and muscle mass meant that he would need way more calories than that to survive. But that would be something you brought up another day. Eventually some small talk came up but no one addressed James or you, mostly chatted about their days and what their weekend plans were. It really was the worst conversation so you decided to end it. "Why don't we turn on the TV? Watch a movie or something?" It took a while but everyone finally agreed on Matilda, not something that everyone really wanted to watch but Tony knew it was a favorite of yours and in your current situation he wanted to do something for you. Once the movie started you leaned back and smiled, this was a movie that spoke to you and at this moment you hoped it would speak to James as well. With everyone focused on the screen no one watched as he pushed back against the couch, placing an arm around you and relaxed slightly. Just as your favorite line was about to come on you looked up at him. Sensing this he glanced down looking into your eyes. A small smile firmly placed on your lips, hoping that you could convey your hidden message. The same words that Danny Devito spoke in the background. "You are not alone."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long day by the time everyone was done watching movies. It got to the point that everyone was yawning, one person catching the tired call from another. Pepper being her majestic self shut the t.v. off and turned to everyone. "I believe we have all been awake long enough. Why dont we all head to bed and I'll call a cleaner to give this place a good scrub." Though the room had the worst of the mess cleaned up there was still the lasting scent of random foods that were wafting around the room with the air currents from the conditioner. Slowly you stood and wiggled out of the blankets, waiting to be caught by James once more. But it never happened, he sat quietly and watched you move around the room to replace all the cushions. 

Steve stretched and turned to James. He looked hesitant to speak, not knowing what to say or do, what might set the unstable Alpha off. "You ready for bed Bucky? I had a spare bed moved into my apartment." Everyone was surprised when James stood and nodded slightly to his old best friend. You smiled, amazingly this man who had lost control so easily was now going to leave with Steve.

But that amazement lost its momentum when James turned to you and waved you over. Everyone watched, waiting to see what would happen, baited breath was caught in everyone's throat. A shake of your head quirked a brow on the Alpha and waved again but still your show of defiance continued. Three strong strides brought him to you and a flex of his arms found you back in them. A sigh of defeat could be heard throughout the room. Tony took it the worst and with clenched fists he went at James with words. "That is it. Put her down! This is my sister and I have had enough. I will not allow some crazy Alpha sleep with my sister. This is wrong, all of it." He was spiraling, something he did when his anger grew. Tony looked like a man ready to suit up when Bruce jumped in. "Tony enough we can talk this out." His hands were on Tony's face, one thumb running soothing circles over his cheek. Tony's fight deflated as his eyes locked with Bruce's. Bruce 'hmmm' quietly at Tony taking the hand that wasn't soothing circles and ran it through his hair. To you this was all interesting to watch, at most in person all the intimate pack interactions you witnessed were between yourself and your parents, sometimes your brother. Other than that it was what you had seen in textbooks and on t.v. and the occasional gesture between the people in this room now. But as many of these people were trained killers and superheros they were trained to not show emotion and weakness. So watching the power that the weaker side of Bruce Banner had over your brother was rather empowering. Was this something that you could do to your mates one day? Tony seemed to snap out of his calm and turned to go at James. Before Pepper could jump in, Steve did.

"He is not crazy!" The man who had been calm the entire time had had enough of Tony's comments about his best friend. Steve was in front of Tony and a yelling match commenced. They were arguing about you, James, and somehow moved to movie references. Tony believing that if Steve couldn't understand the modern world then he couldn't know what was right and wrong in this time. Steve had enough. "I will be there to watch them. Nothing is going to happen and when James is better then we can move Mik out of my room." Tony didn't want to agree but Peppers hand on his arm put an end to it. 

Feeling betrayed Tony threw his arms in the air and stormed to the elevator with Bruce and Pepper on his heels. Steve shook his head and followed when the doors to the elevator closed. He nodded for James to follow him which he did. Nat and Clint obviously didn't want to be trapped in a confined space with two large agitated alphas, waited for the next one.

As the doors closed and the box moved down to Steve's floor. The testosterone was all you could feel in the tight space. Watching both males shift and subtly flex their shoulders and arms. They would shift and roll a shoulder here and there. It looked like they didn't see they were doing these displays. This coupled with the jazz music must playing in the background caused you to giggle.

James raised a brow at you, confused at your actions sudden lightheartedness. Steve could see the humor and soon his chuckles joined you. A sound that you never heard enough. For a man out of time Steve was amazingly lighthearted and really was there anything else that he could be. He had nothing and no one from his past, all he had was his weird and unique pack that kept him going when times were tough. You and he spent a lot of time together, one of the few unrelated Alphas what you had met in your life. Steve was the poster child of Boy Scouts of America and with that came trust. Trust that he would do no harm to you, protect you vs. prey on you, and the pack knew that if you two were left alone together Steve would be nothing but respectful. So here he was back in his protector role once again. But it was conflicting, he wanted to protect you but also his best friend. The last life line to his past was right here, waiting to remember everything and go right back to normal. Of course everyone knew that would never happen, no one could go through what James did and come out the same. But Steve held on that hope and though it was fleeting it was what kept him stable all night. Finally having his best friend back only to have him imprint on a protect Omega of his pack was stressful but above all he still trusted that somewhere inside Bucky was there and would never hurt you more than you could handle. His religious background taught him that God never gave more than only one person could handle and so in turn Bucky would never do any permanent harm against you. . . But he would hang around closely to make sure that it all worked out.

So after a long and stressful day stuck in an elevator listening to jazz music can really cut the tension. Steve's sounds subsided and a smile graced his face. "Mik you're alright?" All you could do was smile and nod. The stress was probably getting to you but now was a breathe of fresh air. James just shook his head and waited.

When the door opened the potent scent of Alpha was a blast right in everyone's face. Steve was the strongest of strong, the super serum was enough to make this once Omega into a man who's mere looks would be enough to frighten any Beta and Omega, there were even Alpha's who would skirt off when seeing him. From the looks of it, James would have the same affect.

Looking around for a moment James took in the homey vibes, and classic 1940's decor with approval before dropping you down letting you explore as well. The floor plan was the same as your floor with a living room, attached kitchen, hall leading off to a master bedroom, bathrooms and a guest room. All the trappings of the 40s were there mixed in with modern decor. Looking around there were framed old posters, an old radio that was the size of a chest of drawers. The kind of radio that you imagined children would sit in front of years ago listening to radio dramas about cowboys and Indians. A smile graced your lips as you ran your fingers lightly over the top, a lack of dust told you that Steve used this radio frequently. Turning towards the open concept living room to kitchen area you could make out a kitchen table with a runner and small candle set sitting in the middle of the table. There was a level of cozy class everywhere you looked. As much time as you and Steve had spent together it was never in his room and all this was like little pieces of information that you could store in your mind for later. Moving to the couches you could smell the leather and practically feel the comfort of sitting there and having a lazy Sunday. Knowing that would have to wait another day you turned to the stoic Alpha. James also looked upon the room and the things that caught his eye the most was framed pictures found of side tables here and there around the room. The pictures were all black and white moments of Steve's past. On closer inspection it looked like James' past as well.

In several there were Steve and James standing together all at different ages, most with Omega version of Steve and different family members. You could imagine that these were get together. The history textbooks from your private tutoring showed that their families were very close. Off to one side was a single army picture. War was a hard time for everyone and because of that Steve avoided the subject for the most part, not wanting to talk about it if asked and never bringing it up on his own. The man had hinted in the past that he carried a lot of guilt about James from the war. Now that he was back Steve might be able to move on from that hard part of his past.

The picture in question was a shot of the entire Commandos and dead center was a smiling James and Steve, arms slung around each other and huge grins on their faces.

"That's a nice shot." Steve nodded, a far off look on his face. Several seconds ticked by while waiting for someone to say something. Knowing that it wouldn't be James meant that the conversation would be carried by Steve an you. So when James piped up you were rather surprised. The man had only said one word to you after all. "I remember that."

Steve looked at him, that hope was evident in his eyes all over again. Not wanting anyone to be crushed or pushed after a long day you stepped in. This was something to leave for another day. 

"Where am I sleeping?" Being the gentleman he was raised to be Steve jumped in. "Well you can have my room. Bucky will be in the guest room and I'll take the couch." "No no no, I can't take your bed from you, it's your apartment after all. I'll take the couch no problem." This was going to turn into a 'nice-off' You didn't want to take his bed, but also the thought of sleeping in an unmated Alpha's bed kind of scared you. That was were he slept, relaxed, and probably 'took care of himself'. He was unmated after all he must have all those urges. It was easy to forget that before tonight you had never had this much contact with anyone, this much excitement. And as much as you wanted to help James this was all still new and weird. 

Before you two could really get into it James walked over and stood dead in front of you. Looking up into his dark eternal eyes all you did was stare, and wait. "Lets go." Two words and all semblance of an argument lost as you were being herded like cattle towards the bedroom. There wasn't much fight in you but there was Steve to think of. Just as you both reached the hall you placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Looking at your hand and then back at you a rumble resonated through his chest. Blushing you dropped your hand at his pleased sound. "What about Steve?" James sighed and looked over his shoulder. So uninterested and blank was his expression. "Come on punk." and back to herding he went. Steve was like a mouse, scampering after you guys afraid that he would be uninvited if he so much as made a sound to startle James.

When everyone reached the bedroom James was in charge of the situation. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. Picking up a nicely folded white v-neck shirt he brought it to his nose and gave it a sniff. Satisfied he walked back over to you and set it on the bed behind you. When he reached for the bottom of your shirt you jumped, well so did Steve. While you were smacking at his hands Steve was by his side. "Bucky, no what are you doing. She can change in the bathroom." As much as Steve wanted to bend to the will of his newly found best friend he knew better to protect your dignity. "Mikayla is a lady and you'll do well to treat her like one." He stepped between you two and placed what he hoped were calming hands on James' shoulders. You thought for a second that everything would be fine. But it wasn't.

James' muscles twitched and a growl reverberated in the room. "Mine." It came out dark, intimidating, but Steve didn't move. "Buck stop, you remember dames back in Brooklyn. You got to treat them right." The calm cool method didn't go down. James gave Steve a hard push towards the bed to his side, he stumbled back and because the edge of the bed was right there he fell. James pounced on top of him, hands wrapped around his neck. You gasped, this wasn't what you wanted at all. Steve was your friend and you didn't want him hurt because he was defending you so you jumped on James back, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Stop! Stop! Let him go James. Please!" Tears welled up in your eyes, from this point of view you couldn't see anything but James payed you no mind. You were a feather against a brick, meant nothing to his quest to get the male who dared to take his Omega away from him. You tried wiggling, tugging, pulling, anything but nothing work and you could hear gasps and pleading from Steve. He wouldn't fight back, just like in the helicarrier. This was his friend, he just got him back and there was no way that something like this would cause him to hurt him now. So you did what you knew would distract him. Shimmying your way closer to the right side of his neck you opened your mouth and clamped down on his scent glands. It worked like a charm.

Seconds later James was immobilized. You couldn't see him but his pupils were blown, mind hazed, and instincts screaming at him. 'Mate. mate. mate.' The gasping from Steve stopped but you didn't let go, wanting to wait for him to get out from under James. Taking a hint Steve wiggled his way out which was enough to kick start James. He purred at you and stood. Being latched onto his back like a leach was your only defense at this point. He reached for you, his human arm as first but when he couldn't release your locked arms and legs he tried his metal arm. The flexibility was amazing looking back but you couldn't appreciate at that moment. Reaching at an impossible angle he grabbed the back of your shirt and began tugging. Growling at his attempts too dislodge you only made him chuckle. One swift tug had you sliding up, the surprise force was enough to make you let go of his neck yelp. The coppery taste of blood flooded your mouth and dripped down the corner. James now in control of you threw you to the bed. Bouncing once then twice did not distract you from James who was about to pounce again.

It was all in slow motion, his knees bent just a little, enough to spring him. Muscles stretching for the oncoming movement. Face locked onto you, look of determination obvious. And just as he released all those tense muscles he was tackled from the side sending both himself and Steve sprawling to the floor. When you got to the edge of the bed Steve was attempting to restrain James while James struggled like a wild beast. "Mik! Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Stay there until I get you." He was grunting and struggling but managed to fix you with a meaningful look that sent you flying to the safe haven of the bathroom. 

Where all you could do was wait and hope that Steve won the little tussle outside. Crashing could be heard, but not much else. A snippet of grunting and arguing but no words. Looking around for something to defend yourself, you could find nothing. It was clean like everywhere else in Steve's apartment. A large shower, a tub bigger than yours, but you imagined that was because of how much bigger Steve was than you. A toilet, counter with a sink, medicine cabinet, and a small cabinet/chest that probably housed towels and extra toilet paper. One thing you noticed was that all the little electronic extras that you had were nowhere in sight. No wall mounted t.v., no waterproof music system in the shower, and no speaker on the ceiling to allow for contacting FRIDAY. Shaking your head knowing that plan A was out, not being able to call the AI meant that you couldn't contact anyone in the tower. Seeing that there were little hiding spaces you went to the cabinet. It was small but so were you. Opening the doors was complimented by a crash outside. There was probably a broken end table out there now. Placing two towels on top of the cabinet you crawled in on top of the others. A tight fit that left you on your back with knees now tucked under your chin. Hugging them tightly was all you could do. The small decorative doors were closed and you just waited. After a few minutes that felt like hours to you it grew quiet, no crashing, grunting, anything. When you thought of crawling out there was banging on the door, then nothing. "Mik!" It was Steve, had to be, James didn't seem to talk enough to call your name. Wiggling a bit you made for the door but too slowly because in that moment Steve launched himself through the bathroom door and called again. "Mikayla where did you go? Come out." When you pushed the door open there was just scraps of wood from the door all over the floor and no Steve. Quirking a brow you looked around. 'Where did he go?' "What do you mean she's gone!" the voice was low and forceful, James. His body came barreling through the broken door and saw you on your hands and knees by the cabinet. Not sure what the outcome of the fight was you froze. Almost an animal instinct that the big bad wolf would not see the rabbit sitting oh so close to him. He stomped over and wrapped his flesh arm around your waist leaving the metal free and you hanging like a wet towel in his arm. "Let go!" twisting and wiggling to get free from the uncomfortable hold did nothing for you other that getting a slap on the butt. James walked out into the ruined bedroom. There was in fact a broken end table. Everything was jostled, strewn about. Steve came back in the room from the hall and saw you hanging there, sighing in relief. "Where did you go?" "I was in the cabinet, you came in and out like a wildebeest before I could get out. Now get me down." As you recapped your story your hands were pushing and pulling at anything you could get your hands on to be free. James, having had enough, tossed you on the bed tossed you on the bed. Pulling your hair back left you with the view of James stripping down to his boxers. A crab like shimmy backwards till you hit the headboard. "What are you doing put your clothes back on?" Steve piped up. "It's alright Mik we're all going to go to sleep right here. We can deal with this in the morning." He was talking slowly, like talking to a dimwitted person or small child. You weren't sure if he was reassuring you or James. Picking up the thrown shirt from earlier Steve passed it to you and nodded to the hall. "You can change in the guest room but please don't take long. We don't want Bucky coming to get you." James grunted in the background. Taking the shirt you walked off. It was almost hazy like, today went from bad to good, back to bad, and back to good. Really you weren't sure what happened in the fight but they seemed to have worked something out. Leaving your underwear on and pulling the shirt over your head was mechanical as you thought about the day. Trying not to dwell on the sleeping arrangement you walked back into the room, still a mess, and just dropped your clothes on the floor. Steve was already in the bed under the sheets talking the James who just stared and Steve tried to jog his memory of the past. James stood to the side of the bed waiting for you. Approaching quietly you looked at the bed unsure what to do.

"So. . . how is this going to work?" Looking back and forth between the two. Steve replied "Well Buck won't separate from you and I can't leave you two alone. So you'll sleep right here" patting the space beside him "and James can be on your other side. That way everyone's happy." All you could do was stare. This was a man who in the past had apologized when his hand brushed your arm and here he was gung-hoe about sleeping in the same bed as you. What was happening here? A quick look to James solved that mystery. Steve was just happy, his friend was back with him and a piece of his unreachable past was now fitting into his life. Who were you to stand in the way of that. Stepping forward you crawled into the bed before sliding under the sheets. James still stood there standing over you two. "What is it Buck? Come on." James pointed a finger at you and said "Watch her." and was off out of the room. Looking at Steve he shook his head answering your unasked question. "Perimeter check, he did this all the time when we first got him. I thought he had stopped but being in a new space must have him on edge." Raising a brow "Really? This is on edge, what does over the edge look like then?" Referring back to the craziness of the day. Steve shrugged and looked down at you. "I know this is a lot and all I can say is thank you. Without you right now I don't know where we would be. Today was a mess but I think in a while I can get him back to his old self." A sad wave passed through you, did he really think that? There was no way that James would go back to being the same care free man from the history books. "Steve" you started but he cut you off with a sad smile "I know." His head drooped a little and it was clear he understood the condition his friend was in. Placing a brave face for everyone else. Wrapping your arms around him was the only option. Steve was the symbol of strong and here he was broken, one step forward but two steps back. A purr resonated in your chest, a calming sound that you knew would pass through your chest to his. Steve's arms wrapped around as soon as the sound came out of your mouth, crushing you to his chest. His head dropped down on top of your and he sighed. His sad tense body seemed to relax, almost as if his bones disappeared dropping back onto the pillows. 

Staying in this position was quite comfortable for you, his strong chest was quite comfortable and large arms encased you into a feeling of complete security. It didn't take long for your eyes to begin to droop and breathing to even out near sleep. The near silent footsteps of James came through the door and you lifted your head from Steve's chest looking down to see that Steve had actually fallen asleep. The stress of the day obviously wore him out. Turning your head to James "Is everything alright?" It was barely above a whisper hoping that the quiet voice wouldn't wake Steve. James nodded and climbed into bed throwing the covers over top of himself and slid over to you. Your whisper was all for not though as James grabbed your hips and dragged you from on top of Steve, to his side. Steve awoke and watched a moment, dropped his right arm from your waist while leaving his left arm under your head, wrapped over your shoulder. This way let you use his arm as a pillow and meant that James could take up the rest of the real estate on your body. James glued himself to your back, arm wrapped around you and shifted and shimmied. He went on this path for a while before growling when he couldn't settle. His metal arm reached up and grabbed Steve's arm that was around your should lifting it as his shimmied under, resting his head practically on top of yours before dropping Steve's arm behind him. This left you up against Steve's left side and his arm kind of wrapped around you and your back leech. Knowing that you wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the night you sighed and shut your eyes. It was a long day after all.


End file.
